creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leo - Der Anfang
Es war gegen 21 Uhr an einem Wochentag im Spätherbst. Die Straßenbeleuchtung spiegelte sich in den Pfützen der nassen Straße wieder. Ein leichter Herbststurm peitschte den Regen und einige Laubblätter aus dem nahegelegenem Stadtpark durch die Straßen. Die Gäste der kleinen Bar an der mäßig befahrenen Straße bekamen davon kaum was mit. Man merkte dem Lokal an, dass hier ursprünglich ein US-Dinner heimisch war, bis es in eine Art Irish-Pub umgebaut wurde. Die stilvollen, dunklen Holzvertäfelungen an den Wänden und die dunkelgrünen Akzente im Gastraum schafften aber in Kombination mit dem warmen Licht eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Nur rund ein Drittel der Tische war besetzt, was aber um die Uhrzeit mitten in der Woche kein Wunder war. Die meisten Gäste waren junge Leute, wahrscheinlich Studenten aus der Uni nur ein paar Straßen weiter. An Tisch 26 saß ein junger Mann, Anfang 30. Ordentlich gekleidet und mit einem einstudierten Dauerlächeln unter seinem 3-tage Bart, starrte er aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Was dahinter passierte, nahm er aber gar nicht wahr. Seine Gedanken glitten in eine Zeit vor wenigen Monaten, in einem anderen Land, auf einen anderen Kontinent. In eine Zeit, welche ihn prägte, welche einen Teil von ihm zerstörte, welche ihn für immer begleiten würde. Das einzige, was ihm bewies, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Albtraum handelte, war eine Stelle an seinem Oberarm. Dort hatte sich ein Tattoo befunden, welches sein Leben bestimmen sollte, oder wollte. Jetzt befand sich dort nur noch eine Narbe. „Hey Eric, sorry dass ich so spät dran bin. Die Leute in der Stadt fangen schon an durchzudrehen. Dabei sind es noch fast 2 Monate bis Weihnachten.“ „Ach kein Ding, hol dir was zu trinken und setz dich her. Es wird ein langer Abend.“ David ging an die Bar und kam kurz darauf mit seinem Getränk wieder zurück. Mit seinem schwarzen Hemd, den dunklen Hose, glänzenden Lederschuhen und seinen zurückgegelten Haaren sah er aus, wie ein aalglatter, unsympathischer Möchtegernmanager. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er das vielleicht auch für Eric gewesen, aber die gemeinsame Vergangenheit schweißte sie zusammen und Eric sah in ihm einen seiner wenigen Freunde. „Schön, dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast. Sind jetzt ja auch ein paar Wochen vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Aber es ist verständlich, dass du den ganzen Kram erstmal verarbeiten musstest“ fing David gleich das Gespräch an. „Ja, die Auszeit war echt nicht verkehrt. Aber jetzt müssen wir wieder nach vorne blicken. Du hattest ja in letzter Zeit öfter Kontakt mit dem Jungen, Leo oder so war sein Name? Der der damals bei der Vorstellung im Publikum saß?“ „Ja genau, er hatte sich nach der Show ja an uns gewandt. Ich habe mich mit ihm getroffen, er wollte dann später auch zu uns stoßen, da kannst du dir seine Geschichte anhören. Glaub mir, es wird interessant.“ Der Blick der David über das Gesicht huschte, teilte Eric dabei mit, dass sein zukünftiges Leben wohl kein Spaziergang werden würde. Eric war zwar gespannt auf die Informationen, verzichtete aber darauf hier weiter nachzuhaken. Er konnte es noch etwas abwarten und die Ruhe genießen - die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Leute kamen und gingen in die Bar. Währenddessen verfielen die beiden in Smalltalk über die vergangenen Wochen. Eric gewohnt zurückhaltend, aber David übernahm den aktiven Part wie immer. Er erzählte davon, dass er wieder einige kleine Künstler unter Vertrag hatte, um stete Einnahmen zu generieren. Ebenso merkte er an, das immer noch ein erheblicher Teil der Einnahmen von Erics Shows verfügbar war. Also Geldsorgen waren derzeit sein geringstes Problem. „Ich glaub es nicht! Sie sind es doch, oder? Der berühmte Illusionist Eric, oder? Gott, ich kriege gleich einen Herzkasper. Ich will mein Kind nach ihnen benennen!“. David fuhr erschrocken auf. Die junge Frau mit den blonden Haaren, welche an ihrem Tisch stand, hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Den Regentropfen auf ihrer Jacke nach musste sie gerade erst das Lokal betreten haben. Eric schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Jessy, das musst du wirklich nicht jedes Mal machen, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit treffen. David, darf ich vorstellen: Jessy. Ja genau, diejenige, welche wir als Lockvogel eingesetzt hatten, welche dann in einem dunklen Hinterhof von Dämonen überfallen und verschleppt wurde. Und last but not least: Welche wie der eineiige Zwilling der Person aussieht, welche ich feige geopfert habe für mein „Talent“.“ So leicht wie Eric die Sätze sprach, fiel ihm das nicht wirklich. Gerade der letzte Teil stach noch immer in seiner Brust. „Also wenn du das so erzählst, denke ich immer noch du bist einfach nur ein beknackter Schriftsteller“ sprach Jessy mit einem Augenzwinkern und setzte sich zu den beiden. Als Eric vor einigen Wochen bei ihr vor der Tür stand, kurz nachdem all das beendet war und er selbst wusste, welch dunkler Fleck auf seiner Vergangenheit lag, wusste er selbst noch nicht wohin das alles führen könnte. Nach dem ersten Schock bat Jessy ihn dann in ihre Wohnung. Eric versuchte gar nicht erst um den heißen Brei zu reden. Er knallte ihr die komplette Wahrheit an den Kopf. Und wenn Sie ihn dann für total verrückt halten sollte, dann war es ebenso. Einzig in der Psychiatrie wollte er nicht landen, also waren die Erwartungen entsprechend tief gesetzt. Jessy konnte sich an gar nichts erinnern. Sein Gesicht kannte sie beiläufig von Werbeplakaten. Aber das sie mal als Gast in seiner Show war oder an das folgende, hatte sie keine Erinnerungen mehr. Das war vielleicht auch besser so. Eric erklärte ihr alles genau. Die Grundsympathie zwischen den beiden stimmte sofort. Das half wahrscheinlich auch, da eine Geschichte über Dämonen, Zauberkräfte und einen schrulligen Klischee- Asialaden alles andere als glaubhaft war. Bis heute ist er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das vollständig glaubt, ein Teil in ihrem Verstand wehrt sich sicher noch dagegen. Aber bei den darauffolgenden Treffen und den vergangenen Wochen war beiden schnell klar, dass jeder einen sicheren Platz im Herzen des anderen hatte. David und Jessy hatten sich noch nicht persönlich getroffen. Man merkte David die Verwunderung darüber deutlich an. Aber mit ihrer Aktion hatte sie einen sympathischen ersten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. „Also, wir wollten jetzt was in Richtung eures Wunderkindes unternehmen, oder? Wie heißt der denn eigentlich?“ fragte Jessy in die Runde. Dass sie „wir“ gesagt hatte, freute Eric wie einen verliebten Teenie. „Leonard Rafael“ warf David ein, da Eric die Frage auch nicht beantworten konnte. „Der vom örtlichen Fußballverein?“ konterte Jessy. Die beiden Jungs sahen sich fragend an. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein großes Faible für den Sport. „Ähm ich glaube er hat mal was vom Fußball erwähnt. Warum, kennst du ihn?“ „Sagt mal Jungs, lest ihr keine Zeitung oder so? Der ist doch das Nachwuchsjuwel des deutschen Fußballs. Seine Torquote ist nicht von dieser Welt. Und das mit erst 18!“ Da waren die Jungs sprachlos. Eric war sofort stolz auf seine Jessy. Aber für die Klatsch- und Tratsch Seiten der Medienportale hatte er kaum was übrig. „Wenn du so ein Fan-Girl bist, kannst du ihn gleich nach einem Autogramm fragen. Er kommt gerade rein“ sprach Sie David mit einem Augenzwinkern an. Er stand auf und winkte Leo zu sich heran. Der Viererplatz war damit ausgefüllt. Leo an sich wirkte jedenfalls sehr sportlich und groß. Aus seinen Gesichtszügen sah man, dass er wirklich erst 18 war. Aber körperlich war er sicher allen am Tisch überlegen. Eric stellte sich ihm kurz vor. Bisher hatten sich die beiden persönlich noch nicht getroffen. Aber man merkte Leo doch an, dass er noch ein wahrer Fan von Eric war. Das Strahlen in seinen Augen war kaum zu übersehen. „Hey Leo, schön, dass du es einrichten konntest. Alson wir haben ja schon mal gesprochen, aber Eric würde es sicher noch mal interessieren, warum du uns damals kontaktiert hast.“ „Ja, also“ sprach dieser. „Ich war schon verblüfft ,dass ihr euch auf meine Rückfrage gemeldet habt. Es ging ja eigentlich nur um die Show vor ein paar Monaten. Ich saß im Publikum. Du musst irgendeine Art Hypnose angewandt haben. Im ganzen Saal waren die Leute wie erstarrt, nur bei mir hat das nicht gewirkt. Und dann hattest du wohl eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem deiner Mitarbeiter hinter der Bühne, welchen ich aber nicht gesehen habe. War schon echt komisch, habe da nicht viel von den Sätzen mitbekommen, aber das klang halt wirklich seltsam. Und danach konnte sich keiner außer mir daran erinnern. Daher wollte ich einfach mal nachfragen, was ich an dem Trick nicht verstanden habe. Dein Manager David wollte mir ja bisher nicht so viel dazu verraten. Aber die Chance dich persönlich zu treffen, wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.“ Der letzte Satz schmeichelte Eric sehr und die Freude in Leos Gesicht wirkte warm und echt. „Leo, ich muss mal kurz mit David unter vier Augen sprechen. Wir sind gleich wieder da.“ Eric wollte sich mit David beraten, was sie Leo jetzt erzählen wollten. Noch bevor sie aufstehen konnten, nutzte Jessy die Chance, Leo in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Also ich war wohl auch mal bei Eric in einer Show, aber bin wohl vorher eingepennt oder so“ sagte Jessy mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Leo. „Aber kommen wir mal auf dich zu sprechen. Ich verfolge deine Karriere etwas, aber seit 3 Monaten knallst du ja jede Mannschaft aus dem Stadion, oder? Wie machst du das denn?“ Man merkte an Leos angeschwollener Brust sofort seinen Stolz, hierauf angesprochen zu werden. Aber leicht schüchtern versuchte er abzuwinken: „Ach, hartes Training und immer an sich selbst glauben, das ist das, was zählt. Ich war tatsächlich vor einem halben Jahr maximal mittelmäßig. Aber wir haben einen neuen Sponsor und mit dem habe ich eine neues Ritual eingeführt, vor jedem Spiel. Seitdem läuft es für mich echt mega.“ Stolz lehnte Leo sich zurück. David war schon aufgestanden, aber Eric setzte sich bei den Worten wieder hin. Ernst sprach er zu Leo: „Was ist das für ein Ritual?“ „Ach gar nichts so besonderes. Der Sponsor verlost immer irgendwelche Preise an ausgewählte Zuschauer. Ich weiß nicht mal was. Also, och gehe immer mit der Mannschaft aus der Kabine, aber drehe nochmal eine Runde in den Katakomben der Arena und komme dann nochmal in die Kabine. In der Zwischenzeit hat mein Trainer den Sitzplan an meinen Spind gepinnt. Also ich denke das es mein Trainer war, habe ihn noch nie dabei gesehen. Darauf steht die Anweisung, ich solle per Zufall den Gewinner für das Sponsoren Spiel markieren. So rein aus dem Bauch raus. Das war dann auch schon alles. Ich weiß, sportlich echter Schwachsinn, aber nachdem ersten Mal habe ich meinen ersten Hattrick geschossen. Und da ich etwas abergläubisch bin, mache ich das immer so. Und es läuft. Never Change a running system.“ Zufrieden über seine Erklärung stand Leo auf und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken, ehe er kurz darauf wieder zu ihnen stieß. Eric wurde kreidebleich. Ein Satz schoss ihm jetzt in den Kopf, welchen der Jäger an den König richtete: „Du warst Nummer 5. Außer dir konnten sich noch 4 weitere Wesen verstecken…“ Und was ihm noch in den Kopf schoss: …. Alles hat seinen Preis. Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang